


My Hero

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Party, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Hange gets some unwanted attention at a ball
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Kudos: 99





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Your Levihan fics are everything😩💕 Could you do one where they have to attend a ball and Levi helps Hange through an uncomfortable situation or something?

Levi hated these sort of things. All the forced pleasantries and brown-nosing. It made his skin itch. Part of him would rather go up against a Titan than have another boring conversation with one of the MP higher ups. But he supposed this came with the Captain title. One of the responsibilities of being a squad leader.

He scanned the ballroom. Everyone dressed up in their finery making small talk with hidden agendas. That’s what the whole thing was about after all.

The balls were promoted as a chance to mingle with the other military factions and politicians that, but Levi knew it was far from the truth. It was just another way to pass gossip and getting into the politicians good books to secure more funding.

Levi hated it all.

He took another sip of his drink, wishing alcohol had the much needed effect it had on everyone else, but no, nothing. What he wouldn’t give to be back at the barracks with a cup of tea.

He was just wondering how much longer he’d have to stay before he could escape home when he spotted them.

Hange was stood out on the balcony, just visible from where Levi was stood beside the bar. He could see the shadow of another person but couldn’t see who it was from that angle. For some reason his eyes fixed on them.

Something at the bottom of his gut didn’t like what was happening. He had no idea why but he was unable to stop watching.

Hange was leaning up against the balcony railing, her long hair loose around her bare shoulders blowing in the wind. He could see her as she fidgeted with the strands teasing her skin. His lips curled slightly holding in the laugh, knowing how much it must be bugging her. He watched as the other figure stepped closer, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear.

Levi didn’t need to be close to see the shift in Hange’s posture. It took him barely a second to down the last of his drink, almost slamming the glass onto the bar and march over to the open doors.

‘You know, I’d never thought you’d look this good all dolled up.’

Levi could hear the voice as he stopped just shy of the doors.

‘Is that meant to be a compliment?’ He heard Hange reply, but her voice wasn’t as strong as usual. There was none of her usual cool demeanor behind the words.

Something about what he said irked him. The thought that just because Hange was in a dress for once made her somehow more worthy of his attention, like she wasn’t before. It pissed Levi off. Sure Hange may be a bit of a mess most of the time, but that didn’t mean she didn’t look good outside of this ballroom.

The other, Levi still wasn’t sure who it was but they definitely we’re one of the Survey Corps, laughed leaning in closer to Hange.

‘I think you know it was darling.’ The man responded in a voice Levi could only describe as sleazy. He’d heard men like that all his life, the way the spoke, the way they acted. It was enough to make his blood boil.

‘I- I think we should go back inside.’ Hange muttered, clearly uncomfortable. The man just laughed again and took hold of her hip.

‘What’s the hurry? We’re having a good time right?’

The man was tall and built well, he reminded Levi of Mike, only Mike wasn’t an asshole like this guy clearly was. Hange looked small beneath him as he towered over her, using his size to intimidate. It wasn’t very often Levi thought she looked small, even when she was surrounded by taller people she usually held her own, but right now in that moment she looked so small.

‘Hange?’ Levi said stepping out onto the balcony. ‘Everything alright here?’

‘Everything’s fine. Go back to the party.’ The man said and Levi now recognised him as one of the MPs, he didn’t know his name and he didn’t care to find out either.

‘I didn’t ask you.’ Levi snapped back.

‘Levi..’ Hange began.

‘Listen kid this doesn’t concern you.’ The man tried again turning to face him but Levi ignored him. His eyes fixed on a wary looking Hange.

‘I’m heading back to the barracks.’ Levi said pointedly and Hange nodded pushing the man’s hand off her hip where he still held and brushing past him.

‘Really? You’re just gonna live with this shrimp.’

Levi waited for a snappy remark back from Hange but nothing came, she just walked back inside quickly.

Levi waited until Hange was out of sight before turning back to the man. He looked up at him and smirked.

‘The fuck you smiling at.’

‘Nothing.’ Levi said before turning to leave himself, but not without adding a last warning. ‘Stay away from her, if I see you even breathe in the same air as her you’ll regret it.’

‘Are you threatening me?’ The man said with a scoff.

‘Yes. And trust me its a threat you might want to take seriously.’

Levi didn’t wait for a response, disappearing back into the crowded ballroom.

*****

He found Hange out front sat on the steps. Her arms wrapped around herself as the cool night’s breeze brought a chill to the air. Levi slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before sitting beside her.

‘You okay?’ He asked.

‘Yeah.’ She replied..

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Hange spoke again.

‘He was a fucking asshole.’

‘No need to tell me.’ Levi said with a chuckle. Hange looked over at him a small smile playing on her lips.

‘Thank you.’

‘It was nothing.’

‘No it wasn’t. I really appreciate it.’ She said before turning back to face the road. ‘It’s funny how I have no problem going up against a Titan but some drunk scumbag and I freeze up.’

‘You know Titans, guys like him are unpredictable. Trust me I know. The Underground was full of them.’

Hange gave him a small appreciative smile.

‘You really heading back?’

‘Yeah. I think I’ve had my fill of this bullshit.’ Levi said standing, he held his hand out to Hange who gripped it without a second thought and let him pull her to his feet.

‘Let’s go home.’ Hange said linking an arm with his as they headed over to where the carriages waited.

‘Ugh, I can’t wait to get out of this damn dress when we get back, and eat something with some substance. That finger food would be lucky if it filled a mouse.’ She said as they clambered into a carriage, Hange a little awkwardly with the skirt of her dress getting caught up under her own feet. Levi just shook his head exasperatedly as Hange hiked the dress up over her knees to allow her to move more easily before following her up into the carriage, the rider clicking the door closed behind them.

‘That’s if there’s anything left in the kitchens. We left it behind unattended and I for one know that my squad would’ve been straight in there.’ Levi said as they set off.

‘True. I’m sure we’ll find something though. And while I’m at it I’ll even make you some tea.’

‘Hmm, it’s the least you could do.’

‘It is, my hero.’ Hange said in a sugary sweet voice leaning into him.

‘Fuck you.’ Levi retorted,

Hange burst out laughing and Levi couldn’t help joining in. His own face splitting into a wide grin.

‘You’re a piece of work Four Eyes.’

‘Hmm, yeah. You love it though.’

‘Doubtful.’

Hange just laughed again loudly, it made Levi happy, the sound of that laugh. Knowing that she was okay after the night’s events. Making her laugh was something he’d always love, something he’d always strive to achieve, no matter what happened.


End file.
